Let Me In
by BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: ' Always faking it. Why are you always hiding, Princess' He came closer to her and for a moment she thought his hand had reached the small of her back.


_Dust to Dust-The Civil Wars_

_It's not your eyes_

_It's not what you say_

_It's not your laughter_

_That gives you away_

_You're just lonely_

It was almost dawn. Every single soul was still sleeping and probably not planning on getting up soon. Clarke knew that. She had learned to wake up just before the sunrise so she could have some time alone. If someone was awake she would fake a smile and give an excuse so that she could exit the camp's gates. It was risky, she knew. But she also knew she wouldn't be able to live without those so special walks she created only for herself.

Her mother would love this. Every shiny butterfly she saw was reminding her of the stories her father used to tell her every night before going to sleep.

It was lonely here. Too lonely. And in spite of that, she wasn't sure about one thing. Were they really going to be safe when the others came down from the Ark? She was beginning to feel like Bellamy had felt the first time he'd heard her mother through the radio. The expression on his face still hadn't left her head. And it probably never would. She had seen the pain, the disappointment and the anger in his eyes, and for a moment there she regretted that Raven had managed to contact the Ark. It was a moment of weakness but she had been able to look away and tell him something else. It didn't mean he had forgotten about it. His face had remained frozen. He had been scared, she had felt it in her bones. In fact , she was still feeling his fear. And she feared she would get captured in it too if she continued thinking about it. But somehow she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

'Clarke, what are you doing out here?'

It was him. He was always there, she was sure of it. Even when she though she was alone, she knew someone was watching. And it gave her the feeling of protection .There was always someone there, not far from her, just close enough to keep an eye on her. This was her 10th time since she had started. And he had finally gotten the courage to ask his question.

'I …' She wasn't sure how to answer. Even she had no idea what all this was. 'I though I could use the time to take a walk. I know it's not permitted to go outside the gates but I'm not too far from here so ..'

'You're mumbling 'He said quietly.

'What?'Her eyes widened.

'You're mumbling.' He had really said that.

It was a word so precious and significant , she had to close her eyes to envision an old memory.

'_Mom ,I wanted to ask you something!' 8 year old Clarke ran to her mom ,catching her by the belt._

'_What, honey?'Abby smiled turning to her baby._

'_Daddy told me something, but he told me it wasn't going to happen if you didn't allow me to but ..'_

'_Stop mumbling ,baby .You know I can't understand a word. Why are you always mumbling 'Her voice wasn't reproachful ,it was calm and sweet .It was just a question, nothing else._

It was a simple line. One simple insignificant line that now had awaken a warm and sweet memory, and suddenly she felt a single tear preparing to fall down her cheek.

'What did I say now?'She heard his voice clearer now. It was worried. He was worried.

'I'm fine ,really… you just brought an old memory, that's all.' She did her best to cover it. To fake a smile.

Oh, you're acting your thin disguise

All your perfectly delivered lines

They don't fool me

You've been lonely, too long

'Always faking it. Why are you always hiding, Princess?'He came closer to her and for a moment she thought his hand had reached the small of her back.

The moment passed. He was still there. But his hands were intertwined behind his back. And he was in front of her. Then why had she felt him so close?

'What do you mean, Bellamy?'She stuttered. Her mind was somewhere else now. It was concentrated on him. Every part of her screamed for salvation. For someone who could actually safe her from herself. She was afraid of how lonely she had been these past months. All she wanted was someone to be around. Someone to listen to while they speak, so she wouldn't feel lonely.

'What was the memory about?'He asked finally. All this time ,he stood there, as if he didn't existed. Just looking. Just standing. Waiting.

She didn't answer him. She wasn't ready. What was happening to her. She felt as if she was about to break any moment.

That's when she felt shivery. Her body was betraying her.

_No, no…this can't be happening…Stop it..Just stop it._

It was time for him to take a step forward and make a move. She was acting strange enough. He was afraid something would happen to her, cause to be honest, he'd never seen the Princess so disarmed. What he was about to say wasn't going to be something normal. And it wasn't meant to be normal. Normal didn't suit him. Normal didn't suit her either.

Let me in the wall

You've built around

We can light a match

And burn it down

Let me hold your hand

And dance 'round and 'round the flames

In front of us

Dust to dust

'Let me in, Princess' He whispered close to her ear . 'Even if it's just for an hour.' His lips found its way down her neck .And then and there he froze. He just stood there with hands wrapped around her shaking body. With lips warming her softly. No kiss was given. No kiss was taken. Just a touch. Just a moment of weakness.

And she knew her salvation was there. Even if it was just for an hour. Even if it was just for a second. He had caught her when she needed him most. She had needed him most when he had finally gotten the courage to ask her what's wrong.

_They had found the perfect time to find each other._


End file.
